The First Time
by Bryn Elizabeth
Summary: Rewrite. Morgan/OC. Based on 'The First Time' by Family Force 5. First chapter explains all. It's a love story, but hopefully pretty fun and not completely made of fluff. Includes Team!Fun and randomness. Oops. Bad summary.
1. Chapter 1

**So, I know this is against the rules, but I've done this before, so, ha.**

**Anyway, it's time for a chapter long author's note! Yay!**

**Plan:**

**Chapter 1 (Well, technically Chapter 2, but it will be the first chapter of actual substance) is my Morgan/OC songfic for 'The First Time' by Family Force 5. It's a quick read, if you enjoy them.**

**After that, I shall expand every part of said songfic into a drabble or one-shot type thing. Because I really, really like writing Rosie.**

**Ad after that, I may add more one-shots or drabbles in a completely nonsensical order. That is, if you like reading Morgan/Rosie as much as I like writing it.**

**Finally...**

**Newsflash:**

**Yes, I wrote this before. This time, I**

**changed her name.**

**am making it much, much better.**

**All right. Gracias. **

**Read and review!**


	2. The First Time

_I've got these memories, they're all of you and me, and I've been recording them. Push playback then rewind…_

Derek Morgan lounged in his seat on the private FBI plane, watching his wife listen intently to Reid ramble on and on about something in the Bible. Rosie turned to face Morgan and smiled a smile that said, 'This is amusing'.

_I see us meeting for the very first time…_

Morgan held out his hand to the brand-new agent. "I'm Derek. Derek Morgan."

She shook his hand with a nervous smile. "I'm Rosie Liang."

"Nice to meet you," he grinned.

_A mental note of you, you sang a melody, first bar in a life-long symphony…_

The UNSUB had a thing about singing. In the interrogation, Rosie sang to unnerve him, because they knew what made the man tick.

But, instead, it unnerved Morgan. She had a beautiful singing voice, and he wondered what else his new friend could do.

_The prelude to a kiss…_

"Glad to see you're feeling better, Sweetheart," Morgan said when Rosie returned to work.

She smiled. "Thanks for bringing me dinner the other night."

He shrugged. "No problem."

"No one's ever done something like that for me, not since mine and Penelope's parents died." She stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek. "Thanks," she whispered as she walked away.

_My heart's pounding in reminisce…Press repeat, 'cause I want to see…_

Morgan's heart rate sped up a little as he watched her annoy Reid by talking in quick Spanish and switching back and forth into Chinese. Oh, she was great.

He smiled and began to think back.

_The first time that I saw your face…_

Morgan looked up and saw a woman peeking around the corner from Hotch's office. She had tan skin, liquid brown almond-shaped eyes, and wavy dark hair. Her eyes met his, and he continued to stare at the beautiful mystery girl. As he opened his mouth to say hello, Hotch walked over to her.

"Hello, Agent Liang. Rosana, right?"

She smiled nervously. "I usually just go by Rosie." 

The face lingered in his mind until he was formally introduced.

_The first time that you spoke my name…_

Rosie sat, staring at the computer screen as Morgan walked by. "Hey, Derek? Can you help me?" she asked.

He nodded, noticing that she hadn't called him Morgan, but Derek.

_The first time that I heard you say, "There's a first time with me every day"…_

"This is the first time I've ever chased an UNSUB with you," Morgan pointed out.

Rosie cocked her gun. "There's a first time with me every day."

It became their motto.

_The first time that I felt your touch…_

Rosie's eyes began to flutter shut on the rather lengthy flight, and, before he knew it, she was fast asleep on Morgan's shoulder. He smiled inwardly as he swept her hair out of her face, enjoying the feel of her weight on his shoulder.

_The first time I couldn't get enough…_

"Awww, Rosie…" Derek wrapped his arms around his best friend. It had been a case that hit home with her, and she just couldn't take it anymore. He held her tightly as she sobbed into his chest. "Shhh, Sweetheart, it's all right. We got him, Rosie. We got him."

_Another memory, when you first looked at me, I hit pause and then love hit me back, under attack, stopped me in my tracks. There you go again. Your eyes gave me a flashback…_

"So, Rosie…" Morgan said casually, sitting on the edge of her desk.

She looked up, raising her eyebrows. "So, Derek…"

He laughed. "Do you have plans Friday night?"

"Unless we get a case, no. Why do you ask?"

"Because I think a certain someone wants to take you to dinner."

"Reid? Because, you know, I prefer my men-"

"Sexier?" Morgan interrupted.

"Well, I was going to say darker, but, hey, that works." She smiled slyly.

"Then, Miss Alicia Rosie Liang, you are in luck. I just happen to have reservations at a small Italian restaurant called DeVina's, and I'm thinking about taking a half-Chinese, half-Cuban."

"That sounds great, seeing as you won't find many others besides me."

"It's a date, Rosie." He winked.

_Remember that time we stayed up all night; I swear we danced until we saw daylight. Step by step and frame by frame. Slow motion, let me see you again…_

It was a perfect night because she was in his arms. He was holding her very close: holding her hand, arm around her waist, hand on her hip, nose so close to her hair… The other men in the room could only wish they were so lucky as to be dancing with a girl as beautiful as Special Agent Rosana Liang.

_The first time that I saw your face…_

He had never seen her like this before. Her make-up was still light, but she seemed to glow. Her hair was curled and shiny, and she looked all-around beautiful. He should've taken her out way before this.

_The first time that you spoke my name…_

"Derek…" she whispered, slowly and almost sultry. Oh, how sweet his name sounded on her lips.

_The first time that I felt your touch…_

They stood outside her door, only inches apart. Morgan leaned forward and touched his lips to her perfect, soft ones.

"Good night, Rosie," he whispered.

_The first time I couldn't get enough…_

He kissed her gently, and lingered against her lips, against her cheek, and then began moving his mouth up and down her jaw line. His hands moved from her waist to her hips, until they found the hem of her shirt and the warm skin of her back.

_The first time that I heard you say, "There's a first time with me every day"…_

He awoke when she stirred, her hair tickling his chest. "Morning, Sunshine," he greeted, kissing her hair.

She looked around, pulling the covers up to her chin. "This is the first time I've spent the night."

"There's a first time with me every day," Morgan reminded her.

_No matter what I do, I won't fast-forward anything with you. I know you feel it, too. The first time I saw love I was with you…_

He was driving straight into danger- he knew that. He could die- he knew that. And so he wanted to hear her voice, because if he was going to die, that was the last thing he wanted to hear. She relayed directions to him from Garcia, all the while pleading with him to just get out of there, to shut up and drive, and run. But at that point was when he made the decision, without hesitation. But she wouldn't let him finish. He was barely out of the way when the ambulance exploded. His earpiece had fallen onto his shoulder, but he could hear her crying for him.

"You know what, Rosie? I want nothing more than to spend the rest of my life with you. Marry me, woman."

_Press repeat, 'cause I want to see…_

He couldn't believe where he was standing. He couldn't believe what was about to happen. There was about to be a Mrs. Morgan, and his throat was dry and his knees were shaking as he stood at the altar, waiting for her and Hotch to come walking down the aisle.

_The first time that I saw your face…_

Hotch was even tearing up, which happened so rarely that Morgan actually couldn't think of a time when he had seen the man cry. But that thought was fleeting. Rosie looked amazing in her dress, with her hair and make-up done, tears glistening on her cheeks. Dear God, Derek Morgan was about to marry the most beautiful woman in the world.

_The first time that you spoke my name…_

She repeated her vows with a quivering voice, her smile bright.

"I, Rosana Liang, take Derek Morgan to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better or worse, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish until death do us part."

_The first time when we talked all night was the first time love made sense in life…_

It was definitely possible to love someone more every day. The second night they were Mr. and Mrs. Morgan, they stayed up simply talking. Derek was definitely convinced she was the most amazing woman ever. Her parents and Garcia's parents had died together, after her and Garcia had been best friends since birth, and yet she was able to walk away from the only person she had because she wouldn't let herself "be buried underground like Penelope". They, had, of course, reconciled and came back to being best friends who could read each other's minds practically, but she told them how hard it was to know that Penelope had joined the FBI because she was arrested. And here she was, still living above it all. She had lost everything, but she found him, so it was all right now.

_The first time that I felt your touch…_

"You may now kiss the bride."

As the audience cheered, Derek put his lips to his wife's, gently, and sweetly, letting his cheek linger against hers.

_The first time I couldn't get enough…_

"Oh, _my_ God, Baby."

She spun around in the little ensemble, snow white, sheer fabric contrasting against her dark skin. They were both new to the whole lingerie concept, but the girls must have done a good job at that shower. "You like it? J.J. picked it out."

Morgan took a deep breath. "Well, then, J.J. has damn good taste."

_The first time that I heard you say, "There's a first time with me every day…"_

"This is your first time waking up as Mrs. Morgan," Derek said as the sun streamed through the curtains.

She kissed his cheek. "There's a first time with me every day."

_The first time that I saw your face…_

"It's a girl!" the doctor exclaimed, holding up a tiny, crying baby.

Morgan felt his throat tighten as he looked at his little daughter for the first time, with her dark skin and hair, and liquid brown almond-shaped eyes.

_The first time that you spoke my name…_

Derek lounged on the floor, watching television when Gabi crawled over to him, lying next to him.

"Dada," she said, and he laughed.

_The first time when we talked all night was the first time love made sense in life…_

Kids hated thunderstorms, and Gabriela Haley Morgan was no exception. Daddy _had_to stay in her room all night, and they talked for hours. Derek loved his wife, but Gabi had opened up a whole new part of his heart.

_The first time that I felt your touch…_

Morgan lowered his finger into the blanket and got all choked up when he felt a tiny hand grab a hold of it.

_The first time I couldn't get enough…_

"Gabi!" Morgan screamed. "Gabriela!" _She just wandered off,_a voice in his head kept repeating. But he had seen too many cases of abducted kids. "Gabi!"

"Daddy?" The three-year-old asked as she came into view.

"Oh, my God." He grabbed her in his arms, not wanting to let go ever again.

_The first time that I heard you say, "There's a first time with me every day"…_

"This is the first time I'm letting you stay overnight at Uncle Reid's, so Daddy's a little nervous."

The four-year-old put her hands on her hips and gave him one of her looks. "Daddy, there's a first time with me every day."


End file.
